


Ночное танго

by Saysly



Series: Пивовар [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Dress Uniforms, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, mentions of fisting, rumlow is not a good person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бал отгремел. Столкновение между старыми врагами произошло. Новые враги обрели друг друга. А в темноте были произнесены признания в блестящую от пота кожу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночное танго

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tango in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989981) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



В грядущую ночь устраивался ежегодный бал Щ.И.Т.а, с танцами и закусками, шанс пообщаться с политиками и меценатами, обеспечивавшими солидную часть бюджета. Это был первый бал Стива, предыдущие он ухитрялся избегать благодаря инопланетному нашествию и кризису вокруг Ваканды. На этот раз он оказался почетным гостем. Он бы предпочел сгрызть битое стекло. От этого он хотя бы мог исцелиться. Он надеялся, что случится очередной международный кризис, который позволит ему сбежать от общения. Стив Роджерс поправил галстук, сглотнул и постучал в дверь.

— Секундочку! — завопил в ответ знакомый хрипловатый голос. Брок Рамлоу открыл дверь, стоя сбоку от входа, и с ухмылкой вернул свой пистолет на предохранитель. Он был босиком, без рубашки, потный, в одних серых спортивных брюках с логотипом Щ.И.Т.а. Новый шрам от пулевого ранения на его боку был красным и броским, очередной наградной знак поверх множества прежних.

Часть его лица была покрыта мелкими лиловыми кровоподтеками, а порез на его нижней губе был аккуратно зашит. Результат огромного количества пощечин, из-за чего пол в офисе Пирса был забрызган каплями крови. Пирс любил напоминать ему, кто стоит во главе Гидры, и как благодарен должен быть Рамлоу за то, что ему позволили служить в организации. Сообщение было воспринято, и каждый взгляд в зеркало закреплял его эффект. Рамлоу должен был стать лучше, в боли был порядок, а порядком была Гидра. Сочувствие на лице Стива заставило его внутренности сжаться, и Рамлоу закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Нахуй твою жалось, Роджерс, подумал он, быстро натягивая на лицо ухмылку.

Брок оглядел Стива с головы до ног и одобрительно приподнял брови.  
— Ну разве ты выглядишь не... блестяще? Заходи! Собрался на сегодняшний бал?

Стив вошел и разулся, Рамлоу трепетно относился к состоянию своего ковра. Аквариум с пираньями побулькивал. С телевизора кричал мужчина, с энтузиазмом бивший по воздуху, на фоне двух женщин, затянутых в спандекс.  
— Спасибо. Ты всегда подходишь к двери с оружием?

— У нас опасная работа, Роджерс. Порой я еще и нож прихватываю. — Брок протянул руку за спину и вытащил из-за пояса клинок. С непринужденной грацией провернув его в пальцах, он опустил нож на кухонную стойку, затем прислонился к ней, ожидая, как Стив прокомментирует его беспорядок. — Не могу с точностью назвать всех, кого я успел разозлить, понимаешь?

Стив не поддался на подначку, дела Страйка не всегда были и его делами. Однако он весьма оценил вид блестящего после тренировки тела Рамлоу.  
— Меня подмывает спросить, что еще ты прячешь на себе, однако мне кажется, что тайных мест на тебе не осталось.  
Он оглядел Рамлоу сверху донизу и пожал плечами.

— Ты забыл о кобуре на лодыжке. Ай-яй-яй. — Рамлоу подхватил с журнального столика пульт и выключил телевизор. Затем ткнул им в Стива. — Не вздумай смеяться над Тренировочным Лагерем Тренера, или я тебя прикончу.

Стив закатил глаза.  
— Слушай, приятель, то, что ты делаешь в своем собственном доме, — только твое личное очень странное дело.  
Стиву было уютно здесь, он провел пальцами по коже дивана, затем облокотился на него.

Рамлоу медленно двинулся в его сторону.  
— Приятель, твой галстук весь перекосился. Стой смирно. Это приказ. — Рамлоу цокал языком, пока поправлял темно-синий атлас. — Твоя мама не научила тебя вязать красивый узел? И твои лацканы просто стыд. Не могу допустить, чтобы ты выглядел непрезентабельно, пока ты служишь со Страйком. Такое ужасное первое впечатление, потом разговорчики пойдут... — От него пахло потом и корицей, он стоял так близко, как только можно было это делать, не рискуя помять выходной костюм Стива.

— Брок, послушай, я хотел тебя попросить об услуге. — Стив слегка покраснел, когда Рамлоу горячо выдохнул ему на мягкую кожу под мочкой уха.

— Вот! Все красиво и аккуратно. Ты выглядишь, как завлекательный постер Щ.И.Т.а. Черт, я бы снова записался на службу! — Он пробежался пальцами вниз по запястью Стива, сразу под линией накрахмаленной манжеты, заставив его тяжело сглотнуть.

— Наташу вызвали на одиночную миссию, и я очень, очень не хочу идти туда один...

— Так ты просишь меня пойти с тобой? Это так мило с твоей стороны. Мы теперь постоянная пара? — Рамлоу хлопнул Стива по заднице. — Выглядишь чертовски хорошо. — Он скрестил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, я просто хочу пойти с кем-то, кому я... доверяю. Кто разбирается во всём этом. Я не знаю половину этих людей, а они смотрят на меня так, будто я какой-то... — Стив запнулся, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово.

— Супергерой? Сверхчеловек? Убийственно сексуальный кусок мяса? И это всё правда, разумеется. Что если у меня уже есть пара?

— О! Эм, я не знал, что ты встречаешься с кем-то еще... То есть... — Рамлоу нравилось, как замешательство растекалось по лицу Стива, он висел у него на крючке. Извивался на леске и жаждал, чтобы его выловили. Член Рамлоу шевельнулся от собственнических мыслей, Капитан Америка принадлежал ему. Не Щ.И.Т.у, не Гидре. Ему. — Боже, Брок, ты должен был сказать мне!

Рамлоу приподнял подбородок Стива двумя пальцами и взглянул в глаза.  
— На самом деле, у меня никого нет. Однако у меня могло оказаться очень важное мероприятие где-то в другом месте. Не думай, что я примчусь по первому твоему зову, Здоровяк. Но да, я пойду с тобой страдать на балу Щ.И.Т.а.

Стив со свистом выдохнул и с такой благодарностью улыбнулся, что Брок внутренне засиял от его слов:  
— Спасибо тебе. Не представляю, чтобы я делал, если бы ты отказался.

— Стоял бы смущенно возле канапе с приклеенной фальшивой улыбкой, а потом бы несколько часов прятался в туалете, я полагаю. — Брок зарылся в холодильник в поисках протеинового коктейля. — Но не пытался бы найти более красивого спутника, давай сразу с этим определимся.

Стив рассмеялся и кивнул:  
— Я мог бы попросить Беннера...

Рамлоу резко выпрямился и треснулся затылком о холодильник.  
— Ой! Халк на официальном балу? Ты хочешь устроить погром?

— Брюс был бы образцом хороших манер.

— Ага, а остальные гости — нет. Лучше приготовься, Роджерс. Когда бухло потечет рекой, точно так же потечет и дерьмо. И мы будем в нем по щиколотку. — Стив скорчил брезгливую мину, Рамлоу потер свою ушибленную макушку и принялся трясти коктейль. — Мне стоит пойти помыться. — Он выбросил банку в урну и ослабил шнурок на своих штанах.

— Нужна помощь с этим?

— Я способен самостоятельно справиться с принятием душа, Кэп. И ты не хочешь оказаться помятым... отложим это на вечер. Договорились? — Рамлоу подмигнул и щелкнул языком, наставив на Стива палец пистолетом.

— С нетерпением буду этого ждать, — Стив обошел кухонный уголок, чтобы украсть поцелуй.

Рамлоу проследил пальцем розовую раковину уха Стива, совсем как Зимний Солдат сделал с ним на прошлой неделе. Агент успешно справился со своей частью задания, и Рамлоу наградил его близостью, которую использовал в поиске подсказок, применяемых затем на Стиве. Воспоминание об этом удовольствии сделало последовавшее избиение Пирсом более терпимым. В любом случае, секс и насилие для него всегда перемешивались в одно целое. Почему Пирсу должно доставаться всё веселье?  
— Бал Щ.И.Т.а. На что я только не иду ради тебя, Стив Роджерс.

 

В фойе было ужасно много народу, море темно-синей униформы Щ.И.Т.а и штатских костюмов, разбавленное яркими вспышками цвета женских платьев. Стив замешкался на входе в главный зал, застигнутый врасплох неожиданным шквалом аплодисментов. Глаза резали вспышки от фотокамер, но он храбро улыбнулся. Рамлоу провел его через толпу, уверенно направляя лежащей на пояснице ладонью.  
— Продолжай двигаться, Кэп. Просто идем дальше. Ты отлично справляешься.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — выдавил Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы и потряс незнакомца за протянутую руку.

— По мне, так это нормальная реакция. Делай как я. — Рамлоу подталкивал его вперед, пока они не выбрались из основной толпы, ближе к задней двери у пожарного выхода, рядом с лестницей на сцену. Рамлоу ловко подхватил у официанта с подноса бокал и сделал глоток. — Фу. Предпочитаю свое пиво и пиццу из микроволновки. — Он скорчил преувеличенно недовольное лицо. — Однако, халява есть халява.

— Я тебя слышал. Так мы просто будем прятаться здесь весь вечер? — Стив потянул слишком тугой воротник своей рубашки.

— Пока тебя не позовут толкать речь. И спасибовамогромное! — Рамлоу подхватил закуску с проплывшего мимо них подноса. — Ммм. Слойка с креветками. Обожаю эти штуки. Ох, и они положили фету! Славно.

— Речь? Никто не говорил ни о какой речи!

— Да ты справишься. Просто толкни им обычную белиберду о справедливости, правде и Американской Мечте. Они скушают и не поморщатся. — Брок допил свое шампанское.

Брови Стива сошлись на переносице, а в голосе зазвучало неодобрение:  
— Это не белиберда, Брок. Это то, за что стоит умирать.

Брок закатил глаза с набитым тестом ртом.  
— Ты понял, что я хотел сказать. Ты можешь зачитать им мой список покупок, и они будут тебе аплодировать. Ты же Мститель, наслаждайся преимуществами быть героем, Стив.

— Я всего лишь делал то, что сделал бы любой, что сделал бы ты, Брок, если бы понадобилось. Все эти люди, — Стив обвел рукой толпу, — они вступили в Щ.И.Т. чтобы защищать то, что правильно, чтобы помогать людям. Они заслуживают уважения и аплодисментов, не я.

— Значит, скажи им это. Потому что твоя очередь, — Брок подтолкнул его к ступенькам. — Тебе стоит быть более внимательным, Стив.

Тот с трудом сглотнул и стиснул зубы, воспринимая это с той же серьезностью, с какой он относился к миссиям, если не больше. Рамлоу скрестил руки, наклонил голову и смотрел за выступлением Стива. Он встал перед толпой, восхваляя их доблесть и сравнивая с солдатами, которые сражались на его стороне против Гидры. Рамлоу хлопал так же восторженно, как и остальные, одобрительно крича. Выросшая толпа сделала бы для Стива всё, что угодно, всё, что он попросил бы их в этот момент. Он попросил их лишь быть храбрее, отважнее и сильнее. Такая растрата, по мнению Рамлоу.

Стив завершил речь под бурные овации:  
— Спасибо, Щ.И.Т. Спасибо вам и доброй ночи!  
Стив помахал толпе, как делал это в военные годы на выступлениях, и Рамлоу облизал губы. Он смотрел на раскрасневшиеся от радости и бесплатной выпивки лица и улыбался про себя. Бараны. Стадо, жаждущее следовать за пастухом.

Стив спустился со сцены и, затаив дыхание, спросил у Рамлоу:  
— Как думаешь, нормально получилось?

Рамлоу хмыкнул.  
— Думаю, они избрали тебя Президентом пару минут назад. У тебя получилось отлично. Теперь съешь слойку с креветкой.  
Он отправил закуску в открытый рот Стива, и они друг другу широко улыбнулись. Рамлоу похлопал Стива по плечу и приобнял одной рукой.  
— Ты отлично справился, Кэп. Отлично.  
Он наклонился ближе и прошептал ему в ухо:  
— Хотя всё, о чем я мог думать, как далеко ты сможешь принять мой смазанный кулак сегодня ночью. Хочешь вскрыть сундук с игрушками?  
Стив подавился своей креветкой и закашлялся, однако его глаза засияли в предвкушении.

— Капитан Роджерс! — К ним подошел сенатор Штерн и протянул руку. — Один из героев битвы за Нью-Йорк. Ваша речь была прекрасна. Напомните мне никогда не выступать против вас, если решите податься в политики. — Стив неохотно пожал его руку, с трудом удерживая желание смять его пальцы.

— Я не интересуюсь политикой, сенатор. У меня на это духу не хватит. — Стиву не нравился сенатор Штерн, ему не нравились методы его работы и то, как он отзывался о других Мстителях. — Тони передавал привет. — Рамлоу мог почувствовать, как напряглось тело Стива, готового броситься в бой.

— Правда? В самом деле? Мистер Старк никогда не покидает мои мысли, и вы можете ему об этом сообщить. Однако я наблюдал весь вечер за вами и просто обязан кое-что спросить... — Сенатор наклонился ближе и прошептал: — Кто из вас за девчонку? — Он выпрямился, сделал глоток из бокала и замер в ожидании ссоры. Чего-то, что он мог использовать в своей неустанной борьбе против супер-геройской угрозы.

Рамлоу опустил ладонь на плечо Стива, затем шагнул вперед и произнес с угрозой в голосе:  
— Разумеется, я из нас двоих красивее.  
Он улыбнулся во все зубы и коснулся своих напомаженных волос, затем рассмеялся, словно весь разговор был уморительной шуткой.  
— Было приятно с вами поболтать, сенатор, но нам пора идти. Давай, Стив, твоего внимания жаждут важные люди.  
Рамлоу подтолкнул Стива в сторону группы восторженно глядящих на них чиновников под издевательский смешок Штерна.

Позже вечером, когда они уже вернулись к нему домой, Брок растер лицо ладонями и вздохнул:  
— Вечер прошел хорошо. Твоя речь была вдохновляющей. Закуски были хорошими, хотя придется теперь несколько лишних часов попотеть в зале, чтобы избавиться от вреда, нанесенного этими слойками с креветками. Так что за исключением столкновения с этим козлом все замечательно. Этот парень заставляет чесаться мои зубы. Напомни мне еще раз, почему я не могу его убить?  
Рамлоу снял свой костюм, повесил на плечики пиджак, затем брюки. Стив наблюдал, как он раздевается, пристроив свой пиджак на диван и прислонившись к дверному косяку. Свет обрамлял его тело и заставлял сиять волосы.

— Потому что это неправильно.  
Стив расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, распустил галстук и расстегнул манжеты.

— Но я так хорош в этом. А я должен делать то, что у меня хорошо получается, да? — Рамлоу агрессивно выпрямился голышом перед Стивом, потом шагнул к нему. — Почему я всегда раздеваюсь первым? Снимай мартышкин костюм, Здоровяк. Я хочу любоваться тобой. — Он пропустил галстук через пальцы, затем снял его и позволил ему стечь на пол. Стив дал Рамлоу расстегивать кнопки и застежки с улыбкой на лице и стеклянным от похоти взглядом, пока у него не закончилось терпение. Он оттеснил Рамлоу к кровати и навис над ним, опираясь на массивные руки.

— Спасибо, за то, что ты сделал сегодня.

— Может быть, я решил его оставить на потом. Когда он не будет этого ожидать. Никто так не обращается с членами Страйка. — Рамлоу сглотнул и провел руками вниз по груди и животу Стива, его голос убедительно дрогнул. — Ты... ты особенный для меня, Роджерс. Но это не значит, что мы поженимся или типа того.

Стив крошечными поцелуями, перемежаемыми слабыми укусами, проложил влажную дорожку по шее Рамлоу.  
— Конечно, нет. Сначала мне нужно узнать размер кольца на твой пальчик, раз уж ты моя красивая девчонка...

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! И не останавливайся...  
Рамлоу льнул к рукам Стива, в ответ с нежностью лаская и поглаживая его. Стив поцелуями спустился вниз по его телу, вылизав свежий красный шрам, и накрыл ртом гордо стоявший член. Он взял его глубоко в горло и применил все свои навыки, от которых Рамлоу впивался пальцами в простыни, бормоча смесь невнятных ругательств и молитв. Рамлоу задрожал и быстро кончил, не выдержав беспощадной оральной пытки.  
— ГОСПОДИ. Господи боже ж ты мой. Срань господня!  
Рамлоу лежал, пытаясь отдышаться. Стив вытер рот ладонью и свернулся рядом с ним калачиком. Рамлоу похлопал себя по груди, и Стив устроил голову поверх его татуировки, молча прислушиваясь к стуку его сердца и удовлетворенно улыбаясь.

— Ты тоже для меня очень особенный, Брок, — тихо прошептал Стив, удостоверившись, что тот задремал. Слабые всполохи зарождавшейся в нем любви были такими, каких он не испытывал после Пегги и Баки. Он присоединился к дрёме Рамлоу, сплетясь с ним в белых простынях и наслаждаясь ощущением счастья. — Кажется, я люблю тебя...

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the wind on the water  
> Listen to the waves upon the shore  
> Try to sleep, sleep won't come  
> Just as I begin to fade  
> Then I remember  
> When the moon was full and bright  
> I would take you in the darkness  
> And do the tango in the night  
> Tango...
> 
> Lyrics Copyright Fleetwood Mac


End file.
